dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mason Wester
Mason Wester is a member of Solvace Grimoire's Peerage as a pawn, and best friends and soon-to-be-brothers to Jackson Price. Appearance Mason has a teenage-like body, same height as Jackson Price. He has orange-brown hair in the shape of an upward-facing crescent, and silver eyes. Mason wears a He wears a white-collared shirt, with a yellow jacket tied over it. He also wears a beige hat, and sometimes wears white goggles, with transparent red lens. Personality Despite being friends with Jackson, Mason has the same kind of personality, Jackson has. Except this time, it's more wild and more crazy. Jackson always uses this, whenever he's with his best friend, his friends, or his teammates. Sometimes when he's alone with Jackson, Mason's personality gets softer, and he starts to care so much for Jackson. He and Jackson sleep with each other (Thanks to Sylvester, Aradian, and Solvace Grimoire). And they both talk to each other with soft personalities before going to bed History Being a orphan Mason Wester was born from 2 unnamed parents, just like Jackson Price. His parents died when he was 5 years old, and he was cared and raised by a mysterious man who wielded a very ancient weapon, which was actually the Sacred Gear, The Spear of Time. The very same man who cared for Jackson as well. After he and Jackson trained together, Mason went to a orphanage, and was forced to stay there, until someone would come and raise him. Being a member of Solvace's Peerage Mason spent his life in the orphanage, until he was 13 years old. When a devil came into the orphanage, he adopted him, and took him into the house of Grimoire, to be raised and cared as a pawn of Solvace's peerage. Solvace was training Mason how to use magic, but it fails every time, and instead, he decided to make him just a ordinary devil, by teaching him nothing Reuniting with Jackson When Jackson was touring around the house of Grimoire, he along with Solvace met him and Aradian, and both Mason and Jackson reunited and hugged each other for a long time. Mason gave Jackson a tour around the house, and they both decided to relax in the hot springs after that, with a few others including, The Wreckers, Solvace, and Sylvester himself. Before they did that though, Mason found out that Jackson has the Spear of Time, and he was shocked that he found out about this. Powers/Abilities Due to Mason being a devil with no powers, he doesn't have any. But Mason is shown to have the ability to do various punches and kicks. Mason also has the ability to annoy people a lot. Especially Solvace and one of his teammates Trivia * Mason Wester is Ranma Kakogawa from Future Card Buddyfight Ace * Jackson and Mason both love to watch TV together, because they imagine it like it's a sleepover * Mason is afraid of Koneko Toujo, because of how she can be able to kick the Wrecker's butt easily * Mason and Jackson have a brotherly relationship ]] Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters